


Part 2: A New Quest

by HeroOfMorderan



Series: Hero of Morderan [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroOfMorderan/pseuds/HeroOfMorderan





	Part 2: A New Quest

I held my breath as I rushed through the open doorway, and choked on it when I saw what was making its way towards me. It was worse than I had expected. He was big, bigger than the lions I fought combined. Picture how big he was. He was bigger. And in my shock and pure horror, I lost focus and sent my crossbow bolt flying off across the room. It wasn’t all bad, because in the heat of battle my arm obeyed and I hardly felt any of the searing pain. I couldn’t take this beast and three goblins in such close quarters, so I retreated to the armory, where I could also have some cover. Again, I made a tactical retreat. I DID NOT run away.  
I retreated and loaded two arrows. This time I wouldn’t miss. Even though I couldn’t feel the pain in my arm, it was still weak. I also had a choice: am I shooting to kill? If I do, what about their lives? Do I give them a chance, or assume the worst and that they’re just like every other goblin? Except the one. If I don’t, and try to just knock them out, what if I miss? What if they’re stronger and kill me? I didn’t have time for a debate, and decided to shoot to kill, hope I only injure, and figure out my stance on the issue later. When the first goblin came through, I fired, and my arrows flew across the room, landing low into his gut.   
Maybe I landed a better hit than I thought, because he buckled over, falling to the floor in a howl. He wasn’t dead, but I wouldn’t have to worry about him for a while, which was great because two more followed quickly behind the first. I was ready for this fight, but my mind couldn’t stop wondering how long I would have until that beast came in here too. If goblin was the right word for it, that thing was the biggest one I’ve ever seen by far. I knew I couldn’t linger with these two goblins, I didn’t have time and I had even less energy. The exhaustion and pain I felt burned over by whole body. I grunted as I lifted myself up from my knees, readying myself for my next attack. You know I’m not the most religious, but I was deciding if I wanted to pray to the Gods to get me out of this, or curse them for putting me here in the first place. I took a little from each column.   
The armory I was in had some pretty good weapons, and I hoped I could end this fight before they even got to me. I kept some daggers and throwing axes I found in the room after my previous battle, and unleashed a fury of ranged strikes against my two new enemies. Stepping backwards to keep distance between us, I threw first an axe, then a dagger at one goblin. This one was more resilient than the first, and was only slowed by the attacks. My cries were in pain as I willed my body to work for me, my arm screaming back in protest. My arm and I were going to have a talk later.  
They were too close now to keep using the daggers I had left, so I abandoned them in favor of my sword. Last time I fought two goblins, I took serious hits, and now I was cornered. I was dodging and blocking, instinctually moving my sword to meet the blades of the goblins. Each hit cut deeper into my armor. As they screamed, I almost laughed at my pain. I guess at a certain point you have to laugh. I thought: “What am I doing! This is insane!” I ambushed a goblin cave with really no preparation and am fighting for my life. Did I really expect this to go any differently?   
I remembered your face. I remembered your laugh and I remembered your smile and I remembered that I wasn’t going to let you down. I don’t know what happened to me in that moment, but the next thing I remember was looking down at two dead goblins by my feet, their bodies lying cut and bloodied in their dark blood. I looked down at my own body heaving up and down with my labored breath, covered in the same blood. The room was silent. Dead, save the muffled growls of the goblins I tied earlier.   
I took a moment to look at them. They wanted so badly to kill me. Every goblin, even the one before, wanted to kill me. Why? Because I wanted to kill them? Do we just want to kill each other on principle? Is killing each other just a thing we do? Do I have to beat a goblin to within an inch of their life for them to have sympathy, compassion? I don’t know. Right then I didn’t care, either. I still had that monster to deal with, and I had a feeling he was just waiting for me to come to him. I took what I could from the armory and planned my attack as I walked out the door and down the hallway. At this point I’d also like to point out that my tactical retreat worked, as I was not running away.  
I was right, he was just standing there. His morning star was almost the size of the goblins I fought, and when I locked eyes with him, a cruel smile crept across his wrinkled face. It’s a face I’ve seen before, and it intimidated me more than any war cry could. With one grin, he said “I know I’m stronger than you. You’re weak, I will destroy you, and it will be fun.”   
I won’t lie to you, I was shaking. I knew what to do, but for a brief moment, all I could do was tremble. That only made his smile grow darker, more pleased with our future battle. His eyes dared me to make the first move. I considered actually running. It would be entirely reasonable to go back to King Boridas, tell him their cave is too well guarded for just one person, and I need support, but what if the Necklace gets moved? It’d be too big a risk. I either leave this cave with what I came for, or not at all.  
It’s interesting, looking your own mortality in the face, and your death having the form of a giant goblinoid monstrosity. As a guard, and so far on this mission, I’ve thought about how I’ll die. There will be a point when a battle is too much, and I don’t win, but now I just thought about my life.   
I’ve had a good one. I wish you were part of it more, but I’m just glad I had you at all. I don’t know, it seems wrong for me to have focused on death while I was living, and only when I face death do I consider life. For some crazy reason, that made me smile. I knew this was it, so I might as well go all in, and that’s what I did. Queue epic hero music.  
I tried to keep distance between us for as long as possible. Standing by the door, I strung up two arrows and pulled back as hard as I could. His face changed, then, into one cool and determined. The floor shook as he ran towards me, small plumes of dirt flying into the air with each massive step. I’m not even sure how he got through the door, to be honest.   
My heart sunk when he charged towards me, I had hoped he would be slow enough for my speed to win the battle. It was too late to do anything else now, so eying my target, I let lose my arrows. His armor was thicker around his shoulders, and I heard the soft thud of leather block my arracks.   
I didn’t have time for another ranged attack before he was on top of me. Raising his morning star high above his head, with one arm he swung it down on me. I could only brace myself, but nothing could prepare for that hit. The force of the blow knocked me off my feet, sending me flying into the wall.   
Looking over as I tried to lift myself back up, I saw the cruel smile return to his face. My vision was blurry and my head was spinning. I was weak. It took all my strength just to stand up let alone lift my swords. Blocking one of those attacks was out of the question. He moved towards me again, but this time he walked.  
Slowly, he took in and cherished every moment of watching me struggle, panting. I didn’t dare look at the condition of my right arm. All feeling was gone from it now, but as long as it could hold a sword, I’ll fight with it. I dreaded each step he took. I dreaded it and wished it would last longer. I raced to gather my energy. My breath was panicked and my eyes raced around the room, looking for anything that could help me.   
I must have been too distracted with fighting to see it before, and the room was slowly spinning, but I could just make out the edges of a small box on the far side of the room. It almost blended in with the dirt and stone around it, but I could just make out the sharp corners of the lid. I knew the Necklace had to be there.   
I didn’t have much time to think about it, because the monster was closing in. He bared his yellow fangs as he swung down at me with another attack. He was fast, but I was faster. I wouldn’t- couldn’t take another hit like that, so I reacted. Ducking under his swing, I heard the impact of metal on the stone wall behind me, and pieces of rock and dust shot out. This was my chance. He wouldn’t let me have this opportunity again, so I had to be fast.   
Down below him, I heard his screams as both swords dug under his armor into his orange flesh. Blood began to pool where I stabbed, but I was already rolling under his feet. I heard the morning star make contact with the ground I was on not a second ago, but now I was behind him. Staying low, I slashed at his ankles. Moving up, I lunged both swords into his legs and felt his knees weaken as I used my weight to drive the swords in further. His deathly scream hung in the room, but I didn’t stop. I screamed even louder. It helped take my mind off the pain.  
Leaving my swords where they were, I let go to draw two hand axes. He swung around, the back of his hand made contact with my side, sending me staggering back. Regaining my balance, we were face to face once more, but this time, he had fallen to his knees and was holding himself up with his arms like a gorilla.   
He wasn’t as happy now, instead it was my face that began to show the beginnings of a smile. I was surely faster than him now. His armor was still thick, but time was finally on my side. I threw my hand axe. Spinning through the air it dug into his massive bicep. I wasn’t strong enough to use my bow, and I was out of ranged weapons, so I ran around to his back to retrieve my swords. Drawing them from the beast’s legs, he let out a howl and rolled over to his back.   
I had the upper hand, and we both knew it. With a final stab down into his chest, I took the opportunity to end the fight. I don’t know what was in his eyes when I was over him. I’m glad I didn’t look. With the beast dead beneath me, I collapsed. The ceiling spun above me and I felt the dirt grow wet with my blood. I stayed there for some time, until my breathing slowed enough and the room stopped spinning. I got up, wiped the dirt off my back, some of it caked on and red. Slowly, I limped to the box I saw earlier. Now you can see how I thought this was the best thing ever. I single handedly cleared a goblin cave. You bet I’m leading with that whenever I meet someone from now on.  
The box was a dirty, cheap thing. Scratches and cuts covered the sides, and any markings that were on it had long been worn off. Opening the lid to the wooden box, I found what I was looking for. Wrapped in red velvet, was the most elegant and intricate necklace I’ve ever seen. There are small crevasses along the gold chain to hold gems, one for each of the major cities in Morderan. The largest is a flawless purple gem for Morderan itself. To the left is a shimmering ruby for Haledine. The rest are empty, but I bet once it travels across Morderan and gets filled, it will be beautiful.  
Wrapping the Necklace of the Land back up, I made my way out of the cave. By the time I got back to Haledine, I was nicely healed. I found some herbs and berried to make medicine, and I was lucky enough to not encounter any creatures on my way back.  
I realize you’ve never been inside the castle at Haledine. Let me tell you about it, it’s breathtaking. When I got there, four armored guards labored open the two giant, reinforced wooden doors. The golden light of the giant chandelier washed across my face as I stood in the great hall. A long red rug with golden borders and tassels runs the length of the massive room. Above it rests a solid oak table lined with food and drink, and the occasional person enjoying a meal. Magnificent portraits of past Kings and Queens line the walls, spaced evenly between closed wooden doors. Various ceramics, mirrors, foliage, and furniture decorate the room, representing the best wealth has to offer. There are no words for this wonder, and my eyes bounced between the light traffic of castle guards and workers strolling about their day.   
On my breaks I would always look at the paintings. I’ve seen them hundreds of times at this point, but you can never get tired of a true piece of art. Now I looked at the guards, my co-workers and friends, and thought about my recent adventure. Is this something I could go back to? I felt like this wasn’t a place I could go back to. The excitement of the past few days made everything else seem so dull. I didn’t want to go back, my story- your story, was just beginning.   
The mood heavies further back in the room. On the far side of the room on either side of the wall are large stone arches leading deeper into the castle. Next to each arc is an elaborate banner hanging from the ceiling: the crest of Haledine on a red banner with gold lining on the left, the crest of Morderan on a purple banner with the same gold lining on the right. Each banner is front lit by standing torches, and sitting between the torches is King Boridas. I don’t think you ever met him, but he’s as large as he is powerful. His gaze cuts into you even from across a room. His hands were gripping the sides of his throne, and his rings glistened in the light. His noble clothes combine the colors of Haledine and Morderan in intricate patterns.   
Moving towards him, I caught brief glances from the people at the table and guards stationed in the room. I smiled softly at my friends, but never rose my eyes to meet them. King Boridas, whose eyes never left me, took a deep breath and stood. When he did, everyone sitting immediately stood and directed their attention towards him.   
For the first time since I arrived, his eyes left me to assess the room. He took a moment, taking in the room, and I saw a soft smile lift in his cheeks under his growing beard. “Please…” he said. Even for just one word, he spoke with conviction and authority. He gestured his head to the doors, and the room vacated, leaving me alone with him.   
Again, his eyes fall on me. This time I was close enough to see the details of his eyes, and I could make out the wrinkles. These aren’t wrinkles that come with age, though. These wrinkles came from stress and war. He took one last deep breath before speaking.   
I can’t tell you exactly what happened next, what he showed me should be kept secret, but I guess by the time you get this, everything should be over, so I don’t see why I can’t tell you what we talked about. King Boridas wanted the necklace back, but told me there was a second reason for sending me.  
Do you remember the Great War? Maybe you remember the stories? Well, apparently there was more to defeating King Galithan and his forces in Zookyn. This was after the forces of Zookyn were closing in on Haledine and Queen Pleastrong gave the throne to King Boridas’s father. King Thalias was desperate for a solution to the war, so he used his last resort. He tasked an organization of elder wizards with crafting four powerful swords called the Swords of Morderan, which, when united, could defeat any enemy. It was with these swords that we won the war.  
King Thalias knew the power these swords had together, and vowed to keep them apart for fear they would fall into the wrong hands. Before he died, he hid them across Morderan and left the secret of the swords with his son.   
King Boridas trusted this information with his court, so Sorchan and Curtlik know about it, and sending me to retrieve the Necklace of the Land was a test to see if he could trust me, too. Some of his spies have picked up information about forces growing in Zookyn, and he fears King Galithan has somehow come back. King Boridas wants me to find the four swords, unite them, and defeat Galithan, if he has indeed come back.   
He wants me to be covert, he’s even sending Curtlik with me while Sorchan stays to help collect information! The first sword he wants us to get is the Earth Blade deep in the planes. I’m spending the rest of the day resting and preparing, then we leave first thing tomorrow.   
This is better than anything I could have imagined! I’ve only met Curtlik a few times, and I doubt she even remembers me, but now we are going on a whole mission together! You’d love her. She’s so talented. She moves with so much speed and grace. Sometimes I would watch her training, and wish I was anywhere near that good. She’s great, and so nice. I hope she thinks I’m funny.   
And I get to do something, like, something really good for Morderan. Don’t get me wrong, guarding is important, but this, I was chosen for this. This is my purpose: I save Morderan. With Curtlik, of course. We save it together. I bet we’re a great team.  
I’m just sorry you can’t be there to see it. I wish I could actually tell you all about it instead of writing it down for you. Who knows, maybe I’ll see you. We will be all over Morderan, we could run into each other. It would be nice to see you again. I miss you, I miss you so much.   
I met Curtlik before the sun came up. In front of the castle doors, I took in the familiar view. I don’t know how many times I’ve looked at the vastness of Morderan from this spot, it always made me feel proud of my kingdom. A different feeling sat with me this time. I still felt proud of the work Haledine did for Morderan, but I felt more connected to that pride. I was proud of myself for what I am doing for Morderan now, too. In the morning, when the fog was still low over the land, I would look out, amazed at the beauty right below. Now I can just think about what evil is hiding under there. There are four swords out there, somewhere.   
Curtlik came out around the side of the castle. She glowed under the torch held in her hand. Though she wasn’t smiling, her face was light and happy. Her hair, lighter under the fire, was tied back, but a few strands fell by the side of her face. Under her dark blue robes was her finely crafted leather armor. She stood tall and confident as she approached. When she spoke, her voice warmed the cold air around me.   
“Hello, it’s good to see you.” She said. “We met a few times in the past, but I’m Curtlik.”  
I couldn’t help but smile when me mentioned that she remembered me. Curtlik remembered me! Me! We exchanged quick greetings, then set off. Conversation came so easily, and it wasn’t long before it was like we’ve known each other for years. Even the periods of silence were comfortable. I felt closer to her than I do with most of the other guards I work with.   
We didn’t talk about much, really. She asked me about getting the Necklace of the Land, I told her about the camp and tracking down the cave and how I fought all the goblins. She thought it was clever of me to make that trap in the armory. I left out the part about almost dying the whole time and the thing with that one goblin at the camp, of course. She has so many great stories about missions she’s been on for the King. She really is interesting, no wonder she’s part of the council.  
I’ve been thinking about ways to impress her. Now would be a great time for some lions to come around. We’ve been traveling most of the day, and the sun is starting to set. Maybe I’ll go find some dinner.   
So it’s been a while since I updated this. I’ll try to remember as much as I can, and give you as much detail as possible. We had stopped for a break, and I offered to look for some dinner. Curtlik suggested that we look together, and she could teach me some tracking tips. After building a fire and setting a camp, we set off.   
She was talking to me about how I can look at how the grass is blowing to find creatures hiding when we heard something. It was quick, and I would have dismissed it if we both hadn’t heard it. It was when we looked up that we saw the javelins falling down on us.


End file.
